<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When one runs with the wolves, one must howl with the pack by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742320">When one runs with the wolves, one must howl with the pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [109]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A room usually filled with people at every hour of the day and night is now completely empty. Nobody is around, except Cody. And Cody is in heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [109]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When one runs with the wolves, one must howl with the pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>This is the compulsory Shapeshifters!AU, in this case wolves, 'cause we like wolves a lot. We like them so much that there's gonna be a whole multi-chaptered story based on this same 'verse. One day you're gonna be able to read the whole thing, though when's still a mystery to us first.</p>
<p>Written for this week's COW-T #10 Mission #2 on prompt "Omegaverse)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new den of the pack is at least five times bigger than the old one. Not that Leo has ever seen the old one since he was the last one to join the pack and he did it only a little more than a year ago, but they have told him about it and he has seen photos. It was a nice two-story townhouse, with a lot of bedrooms and a big garden, as you would expect from a place where more than ten adult wolves live, but it was still quite small and very unpractical. It was the perfect house for a big family of <i>normal people</i>, not a pack.</p>
<p>They built the new house themselves – because Blaine owns a building company, after all, and his wolves all work in it – keeping in mind their primary needs, which basically are having a lot of space to move, as they're often rowdy; a lot of space to storage food, because they eat a lot, even in human form; an entire section of the house exclusively dedicated to puppies, because little kids need extra care; and, of course, Leo's sour note, a whole floor designed to accommodate and, most of all, contain omegas in heat. </p>
<p>The floor plan wasn't an easy one, of course, and Blaine had to work on it for several months before even getting close to what he wanted for the pack. It was clear from the start that it was going to be a huge house with several unusual features, but one thing was knowing it, another was actually designing it. Certainly the neighborhood was not prepared for the final result, which sticks out like a sore thumb among those lovely, perfectly white, tiny suburban houses.</p>
<p>The new house is basically a mansion, just a few stories short of being a tower. Part of the first floor is dedicated to the offices of the building company. It's where Blaine receives his clients and where they store all the equipment. The second floor is a common space, where they can be together, as wolves feels the need to stick close to one another. Here there are the kitchen, the living room and part of the bathrooms. Bedrooms are on the third floor, all except Blaine and Leo's who live in the penthouse. Fourth floor is the nursery. And finally on the fifth floor, right below the penthouse, there's the omega quarter. They don't stay there all the time – it's not an harem – but they can be found there whenever they rut. Or whenever the other male wolves need to be there.</p>
<p>A whole floor seems to be a waste of space, considering they currently have only one omega – two, including Adam, but he doesn't really act like an omega – but Cody alone can be really devastating when he's in heat. It's not just that he leaks – which he does, profusely – but the fact that he's not only omega-style enticing to one or two of the wolves that are around him and can easily smell him, but to everyone, no matter their location in the house. What starts with him being mounted by Vince in a corner, almost at a leisurely pace, always ends up in an orgy where everybody takes turns with him several times, both in human and half-human form. It's a giant mess which a normal living room setting cannot stand. That is why they needed a dedicated floor.</p>
<p>It's a place Leo never sets foot in for obvious reasons. He has seen it only once, when the house was brand new and nobody had ever used the room yet, and then never again. He knows there are beds in there and also couches, in no particular order. They're mostly functional, not decorative, tough. Those animals just need a place to place Cody upon. Sometimes they don't even need that as they can just as easily place him upon one another. Cody is happy anyway.</p>
<p>Leo's favorite place of the house – with the only exception of his and Blaine's penthouse, which is a proper house within the house – is the corner of the common living room that he asked to be equipped as a video game station. Video games are his thing in general, but they are also the thing that ties him to a lot of the other members of the pack, Adam included, despite the fact that he frowns upon his being Blaine's lupa without being neither a female nor a wolf. It's an important part of him being in the pack and it was only right that he could flaunt it in the common room, especially when everybody loves to play with him.</p>
<p>A few games of <i>Werewolves of Democracy</i> – yes, the irony of the name is not lost to him at all, in fact he might have bought the game more because of the title than the gameplay – is exactly what he has in mind as he enters the living room and drops his backpack on the first armchair available, because what is tidiness after all? It's with great disappointed that he finds out that there's nobody around.</p>
<p>A room usually filled with people at every hour of the day and night is now completely empty, not a wolf in sight. No Adam painting in front of the window, no Matt's long and knobby figure lying on the couch and watching some trashy TV show on Alaskan people doing Alaskan things. None of the girls playing table football or anything like that. Nobody, except Cody sitting on Leo's gamer chair.</p>
<p>“Where is everybody,” he asks incredulous, hearing his own voice hitting the walls and coming back to him loud and clear. “Wow, listen to the echo in here.”</p>
<p>Cody turns his head towards him, his eyes glistening with something other than the usual happiness to see him coming back home from university. “Everybody is out on a job,” he whispers in the tiniest voice Leo has ever heard coming out of him. It's like Cody is fighting to speak around a lump in his throat. </p>
<p>That's when Leo notices Cody's hands shaking and his red cheeks. He knows what it means and a quick look down confirms his suspects. “Are you leaking on my chair?” It's disgusting, but it's also arousing. Torn between these two opposite feelings his body reacts confusedly. His cock gets hard and his brain screams <i>nope</i>!</p>
<p>When Cody is in heat, he's not really aware of anything else but his body's need for mating and the needs of everyone else around him. He wakes up one morning and the only thought in his head is <i>find someone to mount you</i>, everything else stops being a priority, sometimes even if it's a life-or-death situation. Leo knows this because he has seen it happen a lot at his point. Cody ruts abnormally more than any other omega or female, something not even Blaine has an explanation for. </p>
<p>So, instead of answering Leo's question, Cody parts his naked legs and hoists them on the arms of the chair. Cody usually wears clothes around the house – he likes clothes, he owns tons of them – but when heat calls, they just disappear. It's already a miracle that he's wearing a long t-shirt, which gives Leo a perfect view of his leaking opening as Cody is not wearing any underwear.</p>
<p>“Oh God,” Leo sighs, looking away. “You shouldn't be here.”</p>
<p>“Leo...” </p>
<p>“You have a room for that.”</p>
<p>“But there's nobody in there!” Cody whines, raising his voice. He pushes his body up, the shirt sliding down his pale thighs as he offers his body to him. The position he's in makes him even more horny but he misses the friction and that's disappointing. “Leo, please, it's gonna hurt.”</p>
<p>Leo tells himself he can resist. He has done it so far, he can do it again. But he's never been alone with Cody when he was like that. There were the other wolves – and he could flee leaving him to them – or there was Blaine, fucking him in half form – and he remained there because it was disgusting but also kinda hot – now it's different.</p>
<p>He'd want to look away but Cody hand slides down his thigh and plunges between his legs. He doesn't waste time teasing himself, he doesn't need to because he's already open and lubricated enough to take in way more than Leo could ever give him. He stick two fingers in his hole up to the second knuckles, moaning loudly. “Leo, please. Just a quickie to get me going until the boys get here. It's not the same if I do it.”</p>
<p>“Please, don't talk like that.”</p>
<p>Leo feels uneasy every time anybody says things like that. Every time heat strikes in this house, they're all, <i>I'll open you up</i>, <i>I'm going to rip another hole in you</i>, <i>I'm in so deep, I bet he's feeling it in his throat</i>, and Leo cringes so much that he wants to die. Yet, when Cody does it, it's still cringy but he's also horny as hell, so what is he supposed to do?</p>
<p>“Just the head! Let me feel it” Cody goes on, unaware of the mess he's making of Leo's head right now. He's got three fingers now pumping in his body and two of the other hand stuck in his mouth. “I'm really wet, Leo. Please! I'm warm and nice.”</p>
<p>That's it, Leo thinks. He has to leave this room immediately or something bad is going to happen. Cody is not in control of himself. He's too needy to care who's giving it to him and Leo should do the responsible thing and leave if Cody doesn't want to.</p>
<p>So, obviously, he stays.</p>
<p>The moment he sees Leo fumble with the belt of his pants, a whimper of pure ecstasy comes out of Cody's mouth. He slides off the chair and turns around, bending over it. If he had a tail, he would surely be wagging it right now. “Leo, please!” He calls him, pushing his ass up and the rest of his body down as a bitch would do. “Put it in now! It hurts! I need it!”</p>
<p>There's nothing soft in it. Leo would like to do things properly, but there's no time and Cody doesn't want anything proper or decent or even human. He just wants his ass filled, nothing more. And once Leo makes peace with the notion, the hard part is over. He grabs Cody by his hips and enters him in one single thrust. Cody moans in pleasure, throwing his head back. </p>
<p>Leo moves fast and hard, pinning him down on his gamer chair, preventing Cody from moving too much. Cody whimpers and moans – <i>harder, faster, more</i> – and Leo tries to give him what he wants. When Cody's body closes desperately around him, searching for a knot that isn't there, Leo tries to compensate by burying himself even deeper inside his ass and biting down on his shoulder until he can feel the skin cracks. That's when Cody tenses and shivers once and then twice. He whispers, “Breed me,” and Leo comes undone.</p>
<p>He's still inside Cody, completely spent but incredibly happy, ten minutes later when he hears the slow clapping coming from the door. Leo looks up and pales when he sees that it's Blaine. He stands up and hurries to pull his pants up, trying to ignore the insane amount of fluids coming out of Cody. “Blaine, I...” he stutters, panicking. “I didn't mean to—But he said it hurt and nobody else was here to take care of him. I didn't know what else to do. And he insisted! He insisted so much!”</p>
<p>Blaine keeps looking very sternly at him for a moment and then he just bursts out laughing. “Don't overthink it, kid, or your head will explode,” he says, getting closer.</p>
<p>“But I just—“</p>
<p>“You just did what you're supposed to do when one of your omegas is in heat,” Blaine tells him. “You've been very good, but I'll take it from here.”</p>
<p>Blaine gives him a passionate kiss, then he picks Cody up in his arms. Cody instantly curls against his chest, whimpering like a pup. “Do you need the wolf, pet?” Blaine whispers gently to him. “I can feel you calling for it.”</p>
<p>Cody nods and searches for Blaine's mouth, licking at his lips. Blaine lets him struggle for a while, then he gives him what he wants. For a moment, Leo can only stare at his tongue working his way into Cody's mouth. “We'll be in the omega room for the next few hours,” Blaine informs him, walking towards the door. “Unless you want to come with us.”</p>
<p>And Leo toddles after them, wagging his invisible tail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>